


Coming out is easy, until it’s not.

by lasagnabastard



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - NO ONE DIES GODDAMMIT, Coming Out, M/M, Matt is an Idiot, Smut, Steve is pan, a himbo if you will, and now for my favorite tag, andrew is gay, handjob on the bathroom floor of a college party, he’s also bi, mary ju wanna, mentions of oui’d, obviously, the last one’s never actually said but it’s the headcanon I’m going with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: None of the main three are straight, so here’s all of their coming outs. Steve and Matt’s are Very Short. Andrew’s is Not. Andrew’s is significantly longer than Matt and Steve’s combined. I promise this is good.
Relationships: Steve Montgomery/Andrew Detmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Steve’s coming out

“That guy’s pretty hot,” Steve said, zooming the camera in on the man in question. 

“Dude, that’s gay,” Matt chuckled. 

“Yeah? You got a problem with that?” Steve asked, defensive and standing up straight to make himself even taller. 

“No. No, man.” Matt raised his hands. 

“Are you gay? Or bi or something?” Andrew asked, looking up at Steve. Steve pointed the camera at Andrew, making him look away. 

“I prefer the label pansexual,” Steve answered.

“Ah.” Matt nodded, pretending he knew what pansexual meant. 

“I go more for the person’s personality than their gender.”

“Oh.” Matt got it now. “Okay.”

Andrew was staring at the ground still, refusing to look at the other two.


	2. Matt’s coming out

Matt exhaled and chuckled. “You know, guys. I’ve been doing some thinking.”

“Uh oh,” Steve interrupted, heckling Matt. 

Matt glared at Steve before continuing. “I googled some stuff and, I think I might be, like, bisexual. Or something. Because, I’ve still got a lean for women, but I’d totally date a guy. I’ve always found dudes hot but I just sorta thought that was normal, I guess?” 

“Welcome to the club, man!” Steve held his hand out for Matt to high five. Matt missed spectacularly, his momentum nearly taking him off of the couch. Steve and Andrew both laughed at Matt’s misfortune. 

“Andrew?” Matt said, covertly asking for validation. 

“What?” Andrew blinked and snapped his head to look at Matt. “Oh! Yeah. I’m proud of you, Matt. I’m honored that you would trust me with such sensitive information,” Andrew chuckled. Matt punched him in the shoulder, a bit harder than he meant to. 

“You want this?” Matt asked, holding the joint out to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt, after Steve comes out: *googles list of sexualities and sees bi* Yeah


	3. Andrew’s coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s the fun one

Unlike his two friends, Andrew fell out of the closet. The closet was bumped into and the door he’d been leaning against for eighteen years finally opened. 

Also unlike Steve and Matt, Andrew’s coming out wasn’t very pleasant. In the beginning, at least. 

The three of them were at a college party, courtesy of Steve’s college buddies. They were in a giant circle with about seven other people, playing truth or dare. 

Someone had dared Steve to “kiss the quiet kid over there. The one with the camera.”

Andrew’s eyes widened and he snapped his head up, shaking his head slightly and pleading silently that Steve ask for a truth instead. Alas, no such events unfolded. 

Steve crawled towards Andrew and planted a short kiss on Andrew’s lips. Andrew had his eyes open the whole time, and he started hyperventilating as soon as it was over. He didn’t even register Matt’s hand hitting his back, or the people laughing and cheering before he scrambled to his feet and ran away. 

“Good going, Steve. Your bad breath made him run away,” Matt said, holding back laughter. 

Steve chuckled patronizingly before sighing and standing up. He walked out of the room to go find Andrew. 

In the year and a half since they’d gotten their powers, they’d developed what was almost an internal gps that helped them find each other. So, Steve let his feet lead him to Andrew, walking through the large house until he came to one of the bathrooms. 

Steve could hear sniffling from behind the door, and he just knew it was Andrew. He wasn’t sure exactly how, but he knew. 

“Andrew?” Steve knocked lightly on the door. 

“Leave me alone.” Andrew’s voice cracked and he had that tone you get when you’re trying your damndest not to cry. 

“Drew, please let me in. I’m sorry about what happened.” Steve sunk to the floor, leaning back against the door. 

“Don’t be sorry.”

Steve could hear the lock on the doorknob click and then he fell backwards into the bathroom. “Hi,” he said, smiling at Andrew. 

Andrew raised one of his hands in a weak wave. Steve stood up and walked into the bathroom properly, closing and re-locking the door behind him. 

“Am I really that bad of a kisser?” Steve asked once he’d settled on the floor across from Andrew. He could see Andrew smile and fight to not laugh, which made him feel a little better. 

“No, it’s just. I,” Andrew stammered, looking down at his hands. “You’re a good kisser,” he said beneath his breath. 

“You think that was good? Baby, I wasn’t even trying back there. Wait until you see how it is when I put effort into it.”

Andrew looked up at Steve, eyebrows knitted together and eyes wide. “What?”

“Sorry. Bad time for a joke.”

“A joke. Right.” Steve couldn’t help but sense disappointment in Andrew’s tone. 

“It doesn’t have to be a joke if you don’t want it to be.”

Andrew’s head snapped back up to look at Steve. He swallowed hard. “What?” 

Steve just shrugged. 

“You,” Andrew cleared his throat. “You’ll kiss me again?” His voice still cracked. 

“Do you want me to?” Steve asked.

Andrew’s mouth hung open, surprised that Steve was so willing to just kiss him again. Andrew closed his mouth and nodded rapidly. 

Steve scooted closer to Andrew and cupped Andrew’s cheeks in his hands. Andrew’s tensed muscles relaxed as Steve looked into his eyes. He felt safe. He knew he was safe, with Steve. Steve finally leaned in, putting his lips on Andrew’s once again. 

Though he had no idea what he was doing, Andrew quickly kissed back. He could feel Steve smile against him. Steve moved his lips slowly, as if trying to show Andrew what to do. Andrew followed. 

Soon they had established an even pace. Slow and steady. Andrew wanted more. He threw shame to the window and opened his mouth. Steve took the hint and followed suit, letting his tongue slip into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew moaned at the contact. 

Andrew had stopped moving his lips, letting Steve’s tongue explore his mouth, moaning every once in a while. Steve pulled back, biting Andrew’s bottom lip as he did, pulling a gasp from Andrew. 

Steve had come to rest on Andrew’s legs, practically straddling him. “How was that?” Steve asked, looking incredulously down at Andrew. 

“How,” Andrew trailed off, leaning his head back against the bathtub and chuckling a small bit. Seeing an opportunity, Steve dipped his head down and kissed Andrew’s neck. Andrew shuddered, letting out a gasp that turned into a moan when Steve sunk his teeth into the spot he’d just kissed. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Andrew whispered as Steve kept nipping at his neck. Without realizing what he was doing, Andrew bucked his hips up into Steve’s, earning the first moan out of Steve that night. Steve laughed it off and brought one of his hands down to pin Andrew’s hips to the floor, using his powers to aid in keeping Andrew still. 

Steve continued to bite up and down Andrew’s neck, neither of them caring if any marks were left. At some point, Steve had removed the hand that was pinning Andrew to the floor from his hips, moving it to cup Andrew’s dick through his jeans. Andrew moaned loudly at that, Steve putting his other hand behind Andrew’s head and lifting it to kiss him and effectively muffle his moans. 

Andrew squirmed under Steve’s hand, trying to get as much friction as he could, as Steve wouldn’t move his hand. Steve threaded his other hand’s fingers into Andrew’s hair, holding his friend’s head steady. Steve pulled on Andrew’s hair as he shoved his tongue back into Andrew’s mouth and started moving his hand against Andrew’s jeans. 

Steve could tell Andrew was getting close, just as a harsh knocking landed on the bathroom door. Andrew and Steve snapped their heads to stare at the door. 

“I know you’re both in there. The hell are you two doing? My nose started dripping again and I blame you.” Matt. He huffed and walked away when he didn’t get any answer. 

Steve chuckled as he looked back at Andrew, seeing a small trail of blood coming from his nose. He wiped it off with his thumb, before bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking the blood off in a very seductive manner. 

Andrew brought his own hand up and wiped a similar trail of blood from Steve’s upper lip, licking it off as well. He didn’t do it quite as Steve had, and had blood on his lips still. Steve smiled and leaned back down to kiss Andrew and lick the blood away. He had one hand on Andrew’s chin, while the other fumbled with Andrew’s pants. He quickly realized he could just use his powers to unbutton them. 

Steve ghosted his fingers over Andrew through his underwear, watching how Andrew scrunched up his face at the touch. Without warning, Steve slipped his hand into Andrew’s boxer briefs, relishing in the long, drawn out moan Andrew let out. He brought Andrew’s head back up to meet his and kissed him as he started stroking. 

Andrew moaned into Steve’s mouth as he once again got closer and closer to his climax. He became hyper aware of Steve’s body the closer he got. Steve’s hand on the back of his head, Steve’s nose brushing against his, Steve’s knees on either side of his thighs, Steve’s butt resting just below his knees. Steve, Steve, Steve.

“Steve!” Andrew shouted, muffled greatly by Steve’s tongue in his mouth, as he came. His breath was short and shaky as Steve practically milked him, and he brought his hands up to Steve’s shoulders. As he started to come down from the high, his breathing evened out, and he let his head drop backwards. 

Steve pulled his hand away, grabbing some toilet paper from the roll and wiping his hand off. Andrew’s hands dropped to his sides as Steve leaned away. 

“Sorry for getting your hand dirty.” Andrew apologized. Of course Andrew apologized. Steve looked at him for a while. 

“Please. I’ve wanted this since freshman year.”

Andrew lifted his head to look at Steve. “Really? Freshman year?”

“I guess I’ve always had a thing for the super hot outcast,” Steve laughed. Andrew looked away at the compliment, a small smile on his face the only indicator that it had landed well. 

Steve pulled off a few more squares of toilet paper and handed them to Andrew. Andrew took them, feeling very exposed as he cleaned himself off, as if his dick wasn’t just in Steve’s hand. 

Andrew had just finished buttoning his pants as the doorknob rattled. He and Steve once again snapped their heads toward the door, waiting for something. 

“You two have been in there for nearly an hour! The fuck are you doing in there?” Matt sounded annoyed, but genuinely oblivious to what happened in the bathroom. Steve and Andrew looked at each other and laughed, hearing Matt’s footsteps stomp away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I only wrote him coming out to Steve but sshhh


End file.
